


Encounter

by redpeanut



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpeanut/pseuds/redpeanut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happen if Castiel wasn't an Angel but The Angel, a Time Lord?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake me up when September ends

**Author's Note:**

> This short chapter was published on Destiel Day, 18th September, about their encounter.  
> More chapters are to follow, probably two per season (or more... I don't know yet).  
> This is my first fic so don't hesitate to tell me what's great and less great and not great at all!

The chameleon circuit is broken. Again.  
  
He doesn’t know what he’s going to be stuck with yet, not until he gets out of it. He sighs. Maybe going straight to hell wasn’t his best idea, but he had to do it, he had to save the righteous man.  
  
He climbs the stairs leading to his TARDIS’s doors, and finds himself getting out of the back of a light-green old Volkswagen minivan.  
  
"It could have been worse… I guess." He rolls his eyes at his ‘new’ vehicule before adding: "though I liked you better as a Smart, it was funnier."  
  
September 18th started great but turned sour once he decided it was the day he was going the save Dean Winchester. His self-indulged rescue mission to hell didn’t go has planned: he had to step out of his TARDIS to get a hold on Dean, which caused him to almost fall in the depths of hell himself. He ended up with both of his hands on the man’s shoulders, hanging out of the TARDIS by his feet. Which is, strangely enough, not the most bizarre thing that ever happened to him.  


He comes closer to the wharehouse in which he saw Dean and an older man enter. He guesses Dean doesn’t remember how he was pulled out of hell, so he’ll need to make the first impression count.  
  
Sonic blade discretely tucked in his trench coat’s sleeve, he checks his looks one last time. He’s a show off and he knows it.  
  
He aims for the wharehouse’s roof and sonics it, as to make it seem like a small storm hit it. In the same movement, he opens the doors wide. Total show off. He’s lucky the lock is made of some metal instead of wood, or his little entrance would have been ruined by his sonic blade’s incapacity on wood.  
  
He comes in slowly, making the lightbulbs over his head explode as he walks towards the men, who start to shoot him. He expected it, but he’s still slightly upset when he realises Dean doesn’t recognize him. He gets closer to the man he saved, who pulls out a demonic knife.  
  
"Who are you?" Dean says, ready to stab him whilst trying to determine how uneffective it might be.  
  
"I’m the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." He answers, unsure how else he might call the rescue.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for that" Dean says, just before plunging the knife in him. Which is, of course, completely uneffective. He looks down at it, not even slightly moved he just got stabbed by the man he saved, and takes the blade out of his own flesh.  
  
"Luckily fo you, I have two hearts and stunning healing abilities." He says while dropping the blade on the floor. He is thrilled to see the confusion on Dean’s face but doesn’t let it show.  
  
The other man attacks him from behind, which he easily counters. He touches the older man’s forehead with his fingertips, pulling him in a deep sleep.  
  
"We need to talk, Dean. Alone." He says as Dean checks the other man’s pulse. "Your friend’s alive."  
  
"Who are you?" Dean says angrily.  
  
"The Angel."  
  
"Say what now?" Dean sounds as if he just heard all humans beings are now required to eat Brussels sprouts at each meal.  
  
"My name is The Angel, I am a Time Lord." He says calmly.  
  
"Get the hell outta here, there’s no such thing." Dean says even more angrily than before.  
  
"What do you think I am, then? Come on Dean, there’s no such thing as Angels, even you know that."  
  
"Then why is it your name?" Dean is now completely oblivious to everything.  
  
"I chose it. I like it. I just try to help humans whenever I can, and on a few recurring times, people have said to me that I must be an Angel, so I named myself the Angel. Will that be sufficent or do you need my birth certificate and insurance number too?" The Angel is getting slightly upset now.  
  
"Uh… no, I think I’m good." Dean thinks for a few seconds, then asks "one more thing, if you’re a Time Emperor or something, why do you look so human?"  
  
"Looking like a human and being one are not the same things, Dean. Humans are the usual forms in which my people, the Time _Lords_ , evolve into. When we die, we usually regenerate into another body, but it’s actually possible to choose, and I like this one, it’s comfortable. It’s actually my second time in it.” The Angel says, looking at his body while slightly turning on himself, as to make Dean approve of his choice.  
  
"Okay, too much information now…" Dean says, confused.  
  
The Angel remains silent as he has nothing more to say or the moment. Dean looks at him confused trying to sort out all this new information and find out what to do with it. Dean speaks again.  
  
"And why exactly would you want to save _me_?”  
  
The Angel squints and tilts his head. “I told you Dean. I like to help humans, and you seemed very much in need to be saved.” He says, perfectly knowing it’s only half the truth. Being a Time Lord, he saw all the important things Dean Winchester is going to be involved in, he saw is death isn’t supposedto happen before a few more years, and even then it’s… complicated. One thing is sure though, it’s that Dean needed to be saved today, it’ll be written in textbooks, and the old Time Lord was a part of it.


	2. Chapter 2

I am now closing this story, for upon re-re-re-reading it I'm definitely not happy with how it came out, but I will be rewriting this chapter (and hopefully improving it), and I had a lot of amazing ideas that I'd like to put to good use for this Time Lord Angel thingy.  
I hope the first 'new' chapter will be posted before the end of this month, no promises though because I have exams coming up and a thesis about cosplay to write this year... one thing is sure though, definitely not giving up on this and hoping you won't either.  
This is currently not being beta'd, ideas and theories about what's to come are encouraged, and constructive criticism is always appreciated :)


End file.
